7 Minutes in Heaven!
by Fckn
Summary: It's been two days and now it's TRENT'S turn to throw this party! Let's see how far these peeps would go in a luxury closet full of song lyrics and CD's. Who would hook up? Who would break up? Who am I gonna put in the damn closet? FIND OUT HERE!
1. NoahxKatie Unexpected

**Hay gaiz, it's me again. Sorry for being on a long hiatus, but I've been lazier than ever these days! But I did decide to start writing out one-shots of my FAVORITE pairings. YES, CANON AND FANON. To warn you guys, some scenes will be mature, and will change to a MATURE rating once a chapter has any type of explicity in it. Thanks!**

**-Disclaimer- I do NOT own TDI/A/WT/R. The Total Drama Series is owned by Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. Oh and Fresh TV Studios too c;**

**NoahxKatie- Unexpected**

Tonight had been the night that the twenty-four contestants had thrown a party. They were all having a fun time, and some weren't, but what kept the party going was thanks to Geoff and Duncan

"Dude, this party's lacking party-ness. What should we do?" Geoff questioned Duncan, who was too busy spiking the punch.

The delinquent looked over, "Oh, I dunno, but what we can do is play 7 Minutes in Heaven. It's been a long while since I've played it. And with _some _people, we can try it out.

After a brief conversation, Geoff and Duncan high-fived then spread the news.

"Dudes! Who's up for some Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Geoff cheered

As most hands raised, some just decided to leave the party. Geoff would choose the names and Duncan would be the door person, who would lock an unlock the door.

A hand went into a hat, which randomly would pick out two people. The first name was chosen..

"Noah..."

The know-it-all widened his eyes in shock, glaring at Geoff from a distance.

"and..."

As he went in from the girls' hat, he pulled out another name..

"Whoa, and the lucky dudette is Katie."

Both gasped, glancing at each other. Cody and Trent would chuckle at Noah for the fact that he would have to spend Seven Minutes with Katie, but throughout on and off seasons, Katie hasn't been so annoying these days. Seconds later, Duncan had pushed Noah and Katie into the closet, smirking evily, while Geoff sets the timer for obviously seven minutes.

**-In Closet-**

As the seven minutes have started, Katie looks on over to Noah, who just pulled out a novel out of nowhere. Katie frowned and went over to Noah.

"You know, we CAN be doing something for the next seven minutes, right?" Noah blushed as she gave him a hint on what she really wanted to do as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

Noah's face had turned all serious, "And yes, I am doing something for the next seven minutes, and that, is reading."

Katie looked down sadly, then gave him a spontaneous back hug.

She smiled, "You really need more hugs these days. You've been down, and I'm sure for the next seven minutes, you'll come out with a lovestruck smile on your face. You're mine.. for now."

"Uh, are you sure about this, Katie? Because, we only really have five minutes according to my watch." Noah questioned as she put her finger to his lips.

"Watch, schmwatch. Don't tell me you've NEVER played this game." She chuckled.

Noah shook his head, she gasped, then giggling lightly as the blush on his tan face crept up onto his cheeks. Katie smirked, and walked closer, as she gently set the book on the ground. She was millimeters from Noah.

She gave an innocent smile, "I'll show you how it's done."

From then on, she grabs his hands, lightly pressing her lips against his as his eyes went wide, but slowly closed as he started to fall for it. What was Noah thinking? He NEVER talked to Katie except for at Playa Des Losers! On the other hand, Noah started to retaliate; he kissed softly, but passionate, too, never kissing this much in his life. Actually, wait, this was his first Total Drama kiss, but overall, his third.

Minutes later, Katie smirked and pinned him lightly onto a wall, smirks came across each others' lips, as they would start to kiss deeper. Licking each others lips for entrance, they frenched. Making out ferociously, it was time for Noah in control. Rolling onto the wall, Katie was pinned as Noah started kissing from her jawline to her neck. Katie's face flushed, as she gave a sign of approval as he slowly, but softly, bit into her perfect tan. Soft moans were heard escaping Katie's mouth. Katie had done the same to Noah, time was almost up. Luckily, they pulled away on time.

**-From Outside-**

Seven minutes had been up as Duncan opened the closet door. Katie WAS right. As the closet door opened, both walked out with smirks on their faces, arms wrapped around each other, and hair messed up. Duncan and Cody laughed at the hickey on Noah's neck

"Dude, is THAT a hickey?" Duncan chuckled

Noah glared, pointing out to Duncan, "Put a sock in it. You're just jealous."

Geoff and Duncan high-fived as they finally did some matchmaking. Luckily for Katie, she had covered up her hickeys with make-up, in courtesy of what she needed in case she was gonna be bitten on the neck.

**A/N: Stupid, stupid, stupid! Agh! I think I made those two way too OOC. Don't criticize, I know already! xD**

**But on the other hand, I FINALLY had written some Notie. :D**

**I can see these two as a power couple in the series, but we all know Duncney is and all. Hmm, I should continue this, even though it is just a bunch of oneshots of pairings and shiz. **

**Just to tell you, in case you guys decide to give me suggestions, I DO NOT take requests with any Sadie, Eva, or Owen pairings- (Except OwenxIzzy- I like that pairing). Please don't kill me if you really wanted it too! I'll be a sad panda! :C**

**If you guess the next pairing I'm doing, you get to be featured in my next fanfiction! :D**

**Hint: Fanon, Manipulative, AND an OTP of mine!**


	2. AlejandroxHeather Denial

**Whoo! I am on a roll this weekend! Second chapter in less than 24 hours! I feel really proud lmao. Anyways, Victorie1993 has gotten the answer correct to the pairing.**

**Fanon+Manipulative and one of my OTPs= You guessed it. Alejandro/Heather!**

**I just got into this pairing and thought, "Hey, that's pretty interesting"**

**Warning: Contains removal of clothes, butt groping, perverted people, and going into second base, not going all the way. Read at your own risk!**

**So, congrats Victorie1993 and enjoy the story, folks!**

**Alejandro/Heather- Denial**

Geoff had put the names back into the hats. Taking a piece of folded paper, Geoff unfolded the guy's paper.

"Next guy is..." Geoff read the name, "Alejandro.."

Alejandro smirks, looking over to Lindsay and Bridgette, hoping he'd get one of the two. Geoff then took out a paper from the girls' hat; he took the paper and unfolded it.

"And Heather! Your turn, dudes!" Geoff smiled slyly, chuckling with Duncan. Heather went to Geoff, with a glare. Lindsay had gasped, but then got distracted by Tyler.

She argued, "There is NO WAY I am spending SEVEN minutes with that guy!" She pointed to the hot, but manipulative newbie contestant, who was smirking over. After seconds of yelling, Duncan had pushed the angry Heather into the closet.

Duncan smiled, "You learn something everyday, Heather." He pushed her into the closet as Alejandro calmly walks in, closing the door. It was quiet until Alejandro had interrupted the silence.

**-In Closet-**

"Well, well. Heather, is it?" Alejandro questioned as he tried to flatter her by grabbing her hand. She gasped.

She shot a glare at him, and he pressed his lips against her delicate hand. She pulled her hand away from his lips, pointing a finger in his face.

"One, you would never flatter the pants out of me, and second of all, if you TRY to kiss me, you're gonna get it, and I'm VERY serious. GOT IT?"

Alejandro's eyes turned worried, trying to calm her down. He wrapped an arm around Heather and talked to her.

"Heather, Heather, chica. You are mi amigo. We have about five more minutes in here so whatever you wanna do, then you have time."

The queen bee had turned away from him, filing her nails. She shot glares at him when he eyeballed at her, but this gave Alejandro no choice but to..

**RIP HIS SHIRT OFF.**

"Chica" Alejandro pointed out as Heather turned his direction; she gasped. Heather's glare turned into a sly look on her face. No! She was NOT! She was blushing as if she'd never blush in her LIFE! Alejandro looked like a god. Perfect toned abs, an innocent-looking smile and eyes that shined green, gazed into her light grays."

Heather sheepishly chuckled, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, maybe you are.. kinda.. you know.." She paused, "But I'm STILL gonna regret this, so you better.."

Alejandro catches Heather off guard as he captures her lips into a deep, passionate kiss. Heather's eyes widened in surprise and shock. Blushes coming from both their faces, Heather had finally kissed back after a minute, but Alejandro had decided to go TOO fast.

Two minutes of making out, Alejandro heaved his hands into her shirt as she left out moans; she had nothing else to do since he pinned her onto the wall. Alejandro started kissing down to her shoulders, letting the untied shirt fall onto the ground. Heather glared at him, but was interrupted as he grinded his leg against hers. The queen bee had nothing else to do but moan out with a mixture of pleasure and anger.

"Heather," he moaned her name softly, she glared.

"Don't call my name.." She quietly replied

"Oh Heather.. Te amo **[1]**" He tried going farther into second base.

"Don't call my name," Heather pointed out again. Seconds later, she felt something that had her shaking.

"Alejandro~ **[2]**" she said meanly, but in a soft way.

**-From Outside-**

Duncan heard the timer go off and unlocked the door. As the manipulative pair was in the closet, Duncan slowly opened the door, watching them go at it as Alejandro all in a sudden had his hands groping at Heather's butt.

Heather saw a light coming towards her, she widened her eyes.

"Uhh.. Alejandro..?" Her eyes were shocked, as he looked over. Both has embarrassing blushes and expressions on their faces. Everybody had shocking, but comical expressions on their faces. Heather screamed, running out as she covered her boobs with her shirt, getting away with everybody.

Duncan looked over to the newbie, "Dude, what did you do for that long?"

Alejandro shrugged his shoulders, with a puzzled look on his face. Without knowing, his button was unbuttoned, he was shirtless and Geoff found the bulge in his pants. Everybody started cracking up laughing after Geoff pointed it out. Alejandro grabbed his belongings and screamed like a little girl into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel walks in and bursts out, "YO YO YOOOOO PEEPS IN THE HOUSE? SUP!" Ezekiel lifts up his bling, with a goofy smile on his face.

Eventually, the room had turned silent as Ezekiel's smile had turned into a frown. Crickets were heard.

**A/N: Haha! I really do LOVE this chapter so much at the moment. It's hysterical and it'll have you laughing at some points. Well, I DID try to make the story amusing and fun to read. Let's just hope I didn't make anybody OOC, especially Heather during the sudden makeout session.**

**Anyways, hopefully this is a longer chapter than the last and I didn't wanna be too lazy on it so I continued it! :D**

**Congratulate me because I've updated this story in a little bit of time.**

**What was I gonna say here? Oh yeah! Fave, Review, Comment! **

**Troll: BUT THIS PAIRING IS SO OUT OF ITS LEAGUE**

**Troll 2: FAKEST AND GAYEST PAIRING EVER**

**Troll 3: YOU SUCK**

**Me: Shut up troll, you're just wasting your time [3]**

**BTW:**

**[1]- "Oh Heather, te amo" means "Oh Heather, I love you" and I know most of you know that, even I! And I take French classes, oui oui**

**[2]- Heather was referring to Lady Gaga's song, "Alejandro" as Alejandro was trying to seduce her**

**[3]- Ray William Johnson reference. Learn it, live it, LOVE IT!**

**Please do not bash, flame, or write bad comments about this fic; it's just a one-shot GAWSH! I'm still an amateur, you know. **

**Now YOU guys get to choose the NEXT pairing! :D**

**-GwenxTrent**

**-DuncanxLindsay**

**-EzekielxBridgette**

**Happy reviewing! **


	3. EzekielxBridgette Smile

**Oh yeah! Boy am I on the prowl with this fanfiction! Just wanted to thank you guys for the amazing reviews and the pairing suggestions! So the winner of the next pairing is Ezekiel/Bridgette. It's a pretty cute fanon pairing when you at least think about it. One other thing, just a little shout out to the Kobold Necromancer, the guy who has inspired me onto writing fanfics, mainly fanon ;D**

**Thanks Kobold, and enjoy the fic, folks!**

**Ezekiel/Bridgette- Smile**

After laughing up a storm about Heather and Alejandro's embarrassment, it was time for two new people to spend seven minutes with each other. Since Geoff and Duncan were too busy, Trent and Cody took over. Trent grabbed a piece of folded paper out of the guys' hat; he unfolded it.

"Okay, so the guy is Homeschool"

Ezekiel gasped lightly, looking over to the girls, hoping he wouldn't get anybody he despised. He smiled at first, then looking over. Geoff ran on over to the girls' hat since he was so excited. Thanks to his running, Cody had hit the floor.

Geoff finished, "And.. Bridgette?" Geoff's eyes widened, realizing it was just a game.

After the surfer girl had heard her name, she gasped, "B-But I have a boyfriend!" She frowned until Geoff had turned to her, cupping her face.

"Bridge, it's just a game. Whatever you do for those seven minutes, I'll be waiting right here for you, next to the closet. I still love you, my Schmoopy Schmoo" His smiled cutesy, looking at Bridgette.

"And I love you too my cutie patootie." After she said that, they would make out for about two minutes. Duncan glared at the baby talk and makeout session with the two and pulled Bridgette away from Geoff. Ezekiel walks in with his bling with a smile on his face.

**-In Closet-**

Bridgette wanted to slap Duncan for it, but Ezekiel was quite happy with the result, "Yo, Bridge. Wanna piece of the Zeke?" He grinned, holding up his bling from the golden necklace.

He finished, "Let's spend seven minutes in this house! Uhh.. closet," but Bridgette ignored him.

"I miss him already," explained Bridgette, who just sat against the closet wall. Ezekiel felt bad and sat beside her wrapping a comfortable arm around her shoulder; she moved away a little. Since he still had a crush on Bridgette, he wanted to confess.

He started talking, "Bridge, I know how you feel, eh. You have some kind of really amazing connection with Geoff." She nodded, "It's because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, Ezekiel. It means we have strong feelings for each other."

Ezekiel frowned, "I see. The thing is, it's that I still really like you, since Season 1. It's just that you're a really competitive person from the heart, eh."

Nobody knew that Ezekiel can give advice to girls when he used to be sexist. Nowadays, Ezekiel cared for a lot of people, even girls; he wasn't a sexist any longer now that he'd learned his lesson. Ezekiel and Bridgette continued to talk.

Ezekiel rubbed a hand behind his neck, "You know, I actually wanna try surfing one day. It looks like a lot of fun, eh."

Bridgette beamed up, smiling, "Really? That's awesome! I've always been fond of surfing since I was very little. My family has made generations with surfing for a very long time. I should teach you one day.. if you don't mind." She chuckled sheepishly.

Ezekiel got up on his feet with his fists on his waists, "If you can do it, I can do it too, eh." Bridgette giggled at his stance, then stood up.

The homeschool gone gangster had blushed at Bridgette's smile. All he wanted to do once before he died was to kiss her, even if it was for a second. He loved every bit of her, and Bridgette started getting fond of Ezekiel. Even though, they've started a bond, it was silent. Seconds later, Ezekiel went to lean in closer into Bridgette, who pushed him away.

"Whoa whoa, Zeke. I have a boyfriend. You can't just kiss me like that." Bridgette chuckled. This caused Ezekiel to frown

**-From Outside-**

Duncan yelled, "UHH.. I DON'T HEAR MAKING OUT, YOU TWO!"

Geoff tried calming Duncan down, "Dude, just chill out. You don't wanna upset my Bridge."

**-In Closet-**

Both Bridgette and Ezekiel flushed as they had only one minute to spare in the closet.

"Geoff's a lucky guy, eh. No matter how much I do for people, I still get no sincerity. You're a lucky girl, and no matter what you do, or how you look, you're still that appealing surfer girl all the guys go for. I also wanted to apologize for being a jerk to the girls on the first day of Season 1. It was my fault"

This made Bridgette smile. "Aww, that's so nice of you and I accept your apology. I'm glad you can talk to me about things, and I am so STOKED **[1] **about you wanting to surf. I really can't wait till I get to hit those waves again."

Soon afterwards, Bridgette gave Ezekiel a sweet, innocent cheek kiss, which caused Ezekiel to flush dark red and faint with a lovestruck smile.

**-From Outside-**

Duncan sighed, "Finally!" He soon opened the closet door and Bridgette walked out, smiling. Geoff then walked up to her.

"Bridge, I'm feeling really proud of you, and that's why I love you." He smiled looking into her eyes

She grinned, "And I love you too, Geoffy-poo."

Geoff and Bridgette would make out ferociously, walking out of the room. Intertwining their fingers in each others hair and exploring each others mouths. There in the closet, still was Ezekiel just laying there in the closet with a lovestruck face.

Cody questioned, "Dudes, is he okay?"

Trent raised an eyebrow, "Yep, he's just in love. Let's pull him out."

With the help of Trent, Cody, and Duncan, Ezekiel was out the closet. He snapped out of the lovestruck phase after Trent snapped his finger. Ezekiel shook his head repeatedly, but quick.

Ezekiel put a hand on his head, "What happened, eh?"

Trent looked over, "I'm guessing that Bridgette kissed you and you instantly fainted?" He then saw the lipstick smeared on his cheek. "Or your cheek."

The guys chuckled, giving him a high five. Ezekiel felt too swept away to even talk gangster.

**A/N: Meh, I could've done better, but I hope Ezekiel's not too OOC, but I've been reading Kobold's stories with Ezekiel/Bridgette, so hopefully I did good there. I've roleplayed Bridgette a lot in my days so I pretty much know her character well. I wanted to add some Geoff/Bridgette because it's also one of my favorite canon pairings haha; third favorite to be exact.**

**And remember, no bashing, flaming, or talking bullshit about this fanfic, or I'll get my unicorn to deliver an anvil to your head in your sleep**

**For now on, I will put four pairings (2 Canon and 2 Fanon) and the one with a minimum of 4 votes is the next chapter! How does that sound? I think it's better than getting a writer's block with a pairing. Please, if you want to show this to your friends, I'd gladly appreciate it.**

**So the pairings are:**

**GwenxTrent**

**LindsayxTyler**

**JustinxBeth**

**TrentxCourtney**

**Happy reviewing/voting! :D**


	4. TrentxCourtney Concerns

**Whoo guys! Thanks for the quick voting! Gladly appreciate it haha! Well, that was some quick voting out there, and I gotta say, I'm REALLY proud of it. Anyways, there was a lot of people who wanted each of the four, but the winner is TrentxCourtney! Even though I'm not too fond of this pairing, I've seen AMV's and MEP's about it and they're just the BEST! Haha xD**

**Anyways, enjoy folks!**

**TrentxCourtney- Concerns**

The Total Drama cast had just finished their third session in Seven Minutes in Heaven. Everybody was back to normal at this time until Izzy had popped in from a puff of smoke. Everybody gasped as she popped up.

"H-hey! What's up my peeps?" She yelled in an ecstatic voice.

People glanced at each other, giving strange looks at each other as if she was crazy.

She spotted the closet and the hats and gasped, "Oh my gosh, you guys are playing SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN? I wanna choose!"

Izzy grinned as she grabbed the first names of the guy and girl hats' simultaneously.

"The lucky guy and gal is Trent and Courtney! Hmm.." She tapped her chin, "Nifty!"

Trent shrugged his shoulders while Courtney gasped and glared. Soon afterwards, Izzy shoved both of them in the closet smiling.

**-In Closet-**

Courtney and Trent gave shy looks away from each other. Both were broken up from their former love, both felt the same way and what they had in common was that they were in the same closet. Courtney glanced a few times at Trent, who was just rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, Courtney, how's your day?" Trent questioned, feeling nice. He gave a small smile

She turned over, "Oh, my day is fine.. Still kinda broken up. You?"

Trent frowned, "Aw what happened?"

"Look, what happened, happened. Duncan was being such a vandal and wouldn't stop hanging around YOUR ex-girlfriend." Courtney directed to the musician.

"You mean Gwen?" Trent sighed, "I miss her so much. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now that she's out for that delinquent, I have nowhere else to turn." He paused, "But to you."

Courtney gave Trent a worried look and felt bad; she went over to comfort him. He hugged her back as she caressed his back with her fingers. They let go seconds later, getting lost into each others' eyes. Trent broke the silence.

"I never knew how.. beautiful you look when your eyes gaze into mine." Trent confessed as Courtney blushed. Was she feeling nice again? Was she starting to have feelings for Trent? How would Gwen react? Wait, we're not talking about Gwen. Oh well, back to their point of view.

Courtney looked down as he cupped one side of her face, which caused her to blush light pink.

Trent finished, "I've focused on so many people that you're the only one on whom I can see myself interact with."

"What do you mean?" questioned Courtney, who turned curious

For those few seconds, both were speechless. Afterwards, Trent slowly leaned closer to softly press his tender lips against the CIT's in a loving matter. He only had his hand cup one cheek, while on the other hand, Courtney's eyes were wide in surprise.

Trent had pulled away, with eyes getting lost into hers. Courtney broke a silence

"Trent, I can't. I know hoe much you deeply care for me, but I can't just go on with you." Courtney reminded Trent, "I just got over a guy, and you've been over that boyfriend stealer since that western genre."

Trent nodded, "I understand, but I'm glad to have spent seven minutes with a person I've talked things about with," he smiled as she gave him a prolonged hug.

**-From Outside-**

"Dude, what time is it?" Duncan questioned Geoff, who was eating the finger sandwiches

Geoff looked over as he swallowed the chewed food with a happy face, "ADVENTURE TIME? **[1]**"

Duncan gave a serious face, "No, it's time to let the two out from the closet."

As soon as Geoff heard that it wasn't Adventure Time, he frowned slightly, but after he had opened the door, he smiled lightly. As Trent and Courtney walked out, they glanced at each other, smiling. After those seven minutes, Courtney felt like her old self; she felt more carefree, nicer, and a person people would love again or as the fans say it, "The Season 1 Courtney."

**A/N: Yay for slightly happy endings, but I know when you guys read to the part where she's like "Oh no Trent, I can't go on like this with you and stuff" that some of you all probably had gotten sad. Well, in this fanfic, everybody is single now.**

**Oh and I DEEPLY apologize for having it WAAAAY shorter than the other chapters. I had to do things, return to deviantArt (or those who didn't know that I was on a 1-2 week hiatus) and get REALLY lazy.**

**For all you TrentxCourtney fans, I tried. I really tried at this. I'm not too fond of this, but it's for you guys, and I care :)**

**[1]- Geoff was referring to the show "Adventure Time" that airs on Cartoon Network**

**And what almost all the chapters say, do not bash, flame, or talk shat about this fanfic; I'm just an amateur ;)**

**Hmm.. next pairing AND THIS TIME I CHOOSE! Haha! :D**

**Pairing for Chapter 5 is... *drumroll* TylerxLindsay! **

**Happy reviewing! C:**


	5. TylerxLindsay Lust

**Hey you all, thanks AGAIN for the wonderful comments, favoring the story, and obviously reading this! So this is the VERY FIRST canon chapter! This calls for a sexy party! ;)**

**You all asked for it, TylerxLindsay! :D**

**Before you guys read, this WILL get to the point where they ALMOST go all the way. So they will go a bit BEYOND 2nd base, but you'll see for yourself. The REAL question is: Should this be Rated M?**

**Please answer this if you can! Thanks again and enjoy folks! :D**

**TylerxLindsay- Lust**

"Four so far, let's go for our fifth!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed the names out of the hats.

He smiled, "Ooohh, Tyler and Lindsay. Pretty sweet!"

Tyler's fists went into the air with an ecstatic face, "Oh oh yeah! Whoo! Seven Minutes with Lindsay is gonna be AWESOME!" He was punching the air until he punched into the wall, having him wail in pain. This caused Lindsay to gasp.

"Taylor, are you okay?" She ran up to him with a worried look as Tyler nodded with a lovestruck smile.

As they walked in, Tyler gave Duncan, Trent, and Geoff two thumbs up. What could this mean? We don't know... yet.

Trent talked to the guys, "Okay, nine bucks, protected, they go all the way."

"No way, dude. She's gonna go unprotected." Duncan exclaimed, "I'm putting in fifteen for the unprotected."

Geoff grinned, "Ooh put me in for twenty that they at least get naked!" This caused Bridgette to glare and the other guys to turn over.

"What's the matter?" Duncan questioned. The surfer girl walked away to go talk to Gwen and Leshawna who were just lounging on the couch. The three were chuckling at the guys' talk.

**-In Closet-**

Tyler smiled slyly as he guided Lindsay into the closet. From then on, he locked the closet as Lindsay gave him a sign to come closer to her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as he caressed her waist. Seconds later, they started making out ferociously. This caused Tyler to be one little tiger. Rawr!

The jock's lips trailed down from her lips, to her jawline, to her neck. Lindsay's moans escaped her mouth as he kissed roughly around the side of her neck and as he was stroking her long blonde locks with his sizable hands. He left a trail of kisses to her shoulder.

"Oh Lindsay," he moaned her name numerous times, but softly. She had to retaliate. As Tyler became dominant, Lindsay had pinned Tyler to the closet wall unzipping his sports jacket. The jock smirked as she ripped it off him. Both were sweating from all of the needed pleasure they have given each other. From then, Tyler captures Lindsay's lips, snaking his hands up her tank tops. She let out a sigh as he got to her DD breasts. She gave him a sign of approval as he let her tank tops onto the ground. He bit her lip, causing her to moan.

Lindsay lowered her arms to his waist, having one of her legs wrapped around the jock's waist. This caused Tyler to have a 'party in his pants' because of the ecstasy that was taking over his body.

It had been five minutes since the passionate game had started. Both were at it like rabbits at the time Tyler groped her butt roughly. The dumb blonde giggled, going on into kissing his chest. By the time it had reached into going to third base, their seven minutes were up. They quickly redressed and went their own ways. Walking out of the closet, their hair was SUCH a mess and tomato red blushes tinted on their faces.

**-From Outside-**

Trent looked at his watch, it'd been Seven Minutes. As soon as he was going to open the door, Tyler and Lindsay were hand in hand, giving innocent smiles at each other.

Geoff walked over, "So what did you two.." he was paused as the lustful couple walked straight ahead.

Duncan gave a sly look at Trent and Geoff, "Guys, do you know how far they went?"

Trent and Geoff looked over to them, but then saw the forgotten bandana and headband in the closet.

Geoff smiled, "Whoo hoo! They at LEAST got naked! I know they did!"

Trent and Duncan were shocked, "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" they said simultaneously.

Geoff smirked as he grabbed the camera hiding beneath the clothes in the closet, "I knew how far they would go so I got it all on camera." The party boy gave a smirk, "So, where's the money you owe?" Geoff chuckled as Duncan and Trent gave glares as they gave the money.

That was one of the funniest times they've ever had.

**A/N: Wheeee~ Another night, another chapter! Feel great you guys, I've finished this in less than an hour. I wasn't gonna write this, but then you guys have been leaving me comments and stuff haha! So thank you guys... AGAIN. :)**

**I added the bet to make it more amusing to those pairings who would do such a thing at sixteen. We all know what might happen, but as long as it isn't described too much, then I guess it'll have a T rating xD**

**Hmmm.. you guys decide the pairing! One with a minimum of 4 votes wins!**

**-GwenxCody**

**-JustinxBeth**

**-DuncanxHeather**

**-NoahxIzzy**

**Whoo fanon time baby! You guys won't see another canon until I feel like it~ Lmao**

**Happy reviewing/voting and STAY TOONED! :D**


	6. NoahxIzzy Crazy

**Thanks again guys for letting me keep up with this fanfiction! I'm on a roll, but then again, I've been feeling really lazy today because TDWT IS TONIGHT WHOO! Even though I've already seen it, I'm still gonna watch it 8D**

**And the voting has been pretty fast! Just so you know, if you wanna write your own "7 Minutes in Heaven" story, go right ahead! I'm sure it'll be over 9000x better than mine c:**

**And this chapter is NoahxIzzy winning with 5 votes hehe. So Noah's gonna be serious in 99% of the chapter, and he's just gonna have the same feeling he has everyday, known as sarcastic. I'll try to keep it up for you guys ;D**

**Enjoy folks! **

**NoahxIzzy- Crazy**

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since the 7 Minutes in Heaven craze in the Total Drama community. This time, Duncan is hosting a party because his parents are on a business trip and thought Duncan was old enough to keep charge of the house for two weeks. It'd been only his third day with the house to himself.

A half an hour into the party, and Izzy was already drunk. Why? Duncan DECIDED to ACTUALLY spike the punch this time with his parents' alcoholic beverages, plus Izzy was really thirsty. As Courtney was too busy on her PDA, Izzy creeps up behind her, grabbing her D cup boobs.

Courtney screeched, "IZZY! WHAT THE HELL?" The CIT glared as Izzy smiled giddy as she ran away giggling her butt off.

Izzy then ran up to Noah, "Hey, Noah buddy. I never knew you were so HOT in that SWEATERVEST. It looks a LOT better with it on the ground." Izzy hiccupped, putting an arm around his shoulder. Noah gave a disturbed face.

"Uhh.." Noah was paused as she dragged him to the closet.

Izzy laughed, "HA HA HA LET'S PLAY 7 MINUTES IN THE SEXY CLOSET!" Noah tried pulling away from her, but failed because he was thrown into the closet with a begging face for mercy. Duncan looked over and cheered on because he thought she'd actually do him right then and there in the closet. Geoff tagged along with them.

A curious Lindsay was looking for Izzy. She questioned, "Guys, where's Ozzy?"

Trent pointed to the closet, which was locked, but nobody kept time. Realizing they were in the closet, they quickly set the timer to seven minutes. Mindless people, known as Harold, Cody, Geoff, and Duncan had put their ears against the wall, awaiting the pleasurable moments.

Courtney glared, "Ew, you guys are such PERVERTS!" Duncan and Geoff looked over with a smug look.

"What's your problem? You're the one who questions everything and everybody." Duncan looked over as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you and Party Boy can fantasize ALL YOU WANT, but once they find out YOU were finding out what happened, you'll be chopped into PIECES."

Duncan chuckled, "Live and learn, hot stuff. You'll get it one day." the CIT groaned as she walked away

**-In Closet-**

Izzy was giving Noah a bear hug, "We FINALLY have some time in here. ALONE." Izzy smirked as she bit his hair. Noah winced.

"Ow! You do know you're DRUNK, right?" Noah questioned, giving a look of worry.

Izzy laughed, "Drunk, schmrunk. It's a party! Now let's get down on the ground while we're at it!" Afterwards, Izzy grinds herself against Noah, causing him to hit his head on the wall.

Noah groaned, "Izzy! You're crazy! Get your DRUNK body off mine!" He attempted pushing her off him, but she didn't tag along with him and chuckled as he had his big hands onto her yeah.. boobs.

"Wow Noah, I never knew you were BAD, Noah." She smiled with an evil expression, then took her lips and pressed them against his. This experience made Noah's eyes go wide with surprise. He tasted the alcohol, which almost caused him to puke; luckily, he didn't. She slid her tongue into his mouth, Noah was too speechless. He didn't wanna close his eyes because of the surprise and craziness.

**-From Outside-**

Duncan chuckled over, hearing what was going on as Izzy TRIED all she did to AT LEAST make Noah moan. Geoff leaned his ear closer, getting a better sound at it. Neither way worked.

"Dude he's not moaning and Izzy is completely drunk at sixteen." Duncan commented.

Geoff nodded, "That chick must be crazy."

The CIT looked over, "Guys, STOP TALKING ABOUT IT! It's JUST a stupid GAME!" After that was heard, Tyler threw a cup at Courtney, causing her to rage out in anger. Tyler didn't look pretty after he had gotten beaten up; it caused Lindsay to cry. Poor kid.

As Geoff was gonna finish his sentence, the timer had gone off. At least the timer was audible enough for Noah to hear it.

As soon as Noah heard it, he ran out the closet with his hair messed up and his crimson red sweatervest in his hands.

"OH SWEET FREEDOM! Seven minutes with this NUT was probably the worst time of my life!" He pointed at her, who was too drunk for words; he applies his sweatervest on him, walking away as Izzy fell onto the ground.

Cody and Harold flinched after she thumped to the ground, glancing at each other. The room was silent until Owen interrupted

"WHO WANTS TO DO HER WITH ME?" Owen cheered with a smile on his face. A few guys smirked at each other then Owen got all cheery.

"THEN LET'S! GET! NAKED! WHOO!" Owen loudly hollered out. Then for the next twenty minutes, things had gotten crazy, and it cannot be described because MOST of you know what would happen.

**A/N: Yay! I brought up the idea of Izzy being drunk and stuff, then having to choose Noah out of any guy. Blame Duncan, who spiked the punch in the first place hehe. I can see Izzy as a drunken person, but who knows? xD**

**Mhmm, I'm still being VERY lazy, trying to add Courtney's character in this chapter too. I've been watching a lot of Total Drama today, mainly TDA, because you know, at some times, her character can be funny. **

**And remember, do NOT bash, flame, or talk shit about this fanfic! This will cause Gwen to hit Harold over the head with the shovel! ;)**

**Next Pairing will be a test! If you get the pairing right, then you'll be featured in the next chapter!**

**Here's the hint!**

**Gophers, Amazon, Canoe**

**Happy reviewing/guessing! :D**


	7. CodyxGwen Affection

**Aha you guys and your quick guessing! But the REAL winner of the guessing is..**

**RedJayBird! Whee~**

**She was the first to guess, so she's the winner of the "Guess What Pairing" game, which comes every several chapters! C:**

**And the hint: Gophers, Amazon, Canoe is IN FACT CodyxGwen! Also, A LOT o you asked for it. HERE IT IS!**

**Btw, I'm doing this before TDWT airs because I have a lot of time to spare before it comes on haha**

**Congratulations, RedJayBird and enjoy folks!**

**CodyxGwen- Affection**

As Duncan was looking for something to randomize names with, he just grabbed his laptop, sitting in a comfy chair. Heather leaned over, who had a short ponytail on her head.

"Vandal, what are you doing?" She questioned.

Duncan turned over, "Uhh, Googling. DUH." He typed in a name randomizer for Seven Minutes in Heaven instead of using paper and hats to pick out any names. He typed in all of their names, and clicked the 'Randomize' button. Heather chuckled as she found out who was going next.

"Wow, weird goth girl and Cody? What a pairing!" She laughed out as Duncan smirked. As Gwen was talking to Leshawna, she overheard her name with Cody's. Gwen walks over to Duncan and took a look on his computer.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Name Randomizer Result: GWEN AND CODY?" Gwen was surprised, "That's REALLY funny, Duncan. Let's just get this over with," she finished sarcastically

As Gwen left their conversation, she messed up Duncan's mohawk, at which he glared at. Afterwards, Cody was standing by closet, attempting to be a gentleman, and opening the closet door for Gwen.

"After you, my good lady" The tech geek responding as she looked straight ahead. He walked in after the goth girl and closed the door.

**-In Closet-**

Cody smiled, "So, Gwen. You and me, no Sierra, and we can just hang. Nice to know it's been a long while since we've interacted." Cody chuckles sheepishly, as he rubs the back of his neck, looking down

Gwen looked over to Cody, "Pfft, I guess so. I mean, that Sierra chick is no harm.. well for me, but you do know that you and I are on the same team. I bet you feel appreciated." She paused for a second, "Oh yeah, you were appreciated that I was on your team, after Duncan quit. That idiot."

Duncan glared, "HEY I HEARD THAT!" as he was knocking on the closet door to shut them up about the time they were in Egypt.

Cody cracked up laughing a bit when she mentioned that Duncan quit after going over the pyramid when Chris assigned her, Duncan and Courtney a reprieve. They spent about two minutes talking about how they've gotten through the challenges there.

"Gwen," Cody got her attention; she turned his direction and listened.

Cody went on, "You know, since I first saw you.. at the island.. I've always liked you. And I know you may've been annoyed when I would hit on you all those times and ." Gwen interrupted.

"What did you say last?" She raised an eyebrow

Cody blushed embarrassedly, "Oh nothing. Anyways, I always thought you were.. pretty hot, in my opinion. And I know it's been harsh between you and Trent, since he's WAY over you, but the thing is that.. are you still uncomfortable with going out after you dumped Trent?"

Gwen sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Look, Cody. You're a great guy, a great friend, but what matters to me is that I'm not ready to go out with anybody at the moment. I regret the whole break-up with him. Still, I need some time to stay single and to regain my trust from others."

"I get you, Gwen. I understand." Cody frowned as he looked down. She saw the melancholy in his eyes, and hugged him.

She gripped onto him tight into a hug, "It's okay, maybe one day, we can hang out. Just you and me. How is that?" She smiled lightly as she let go of him.

Cody grinned lightly, "Really? You mean it?" The goth girl nodded.

She looked in his eyes, "I may not be ready to give my heart to a guy, but I have to admit, that I never knew you'd be so.. reliable. After she told him that, she slowly leaned closer to him, giving a quick peck on the lips. Cody was speechless, and just dropped his jaw lightly with a desired look on his face.

**-From Outside-**

Trent heard the timer go off, meaning that it was time for Gwen and Cody to get the heck out that closet. Trent smiled over at his best friends.

"How did it go?" Trent questioned Gwen, who smiled over.

"It went along perfectly." She walked off with Trent, as Cody just had one thing on his mind. It was Gwen. Ever since Cody had gotten kissed by Gwen, he'd have true feelings for her, like he did during the canoe challenge. When he'd look back to that moment, he'd sigh happily, smiling like a fool as he went to hang out with Noah, who was sitting aside with Owen and Tyler.

Owen smiled over, "Got any luck, Codester?"

"Well.. she did kiss me, that's for sure!" Cody told Owen, who suddenly whooed giving the tech geek a high five.

"Nice! Does that mean you two are going out now?" The lovable oaf grinned, until Cody shook his head. Cody finished, "But you know she told me I was one of her best friends."

Noah, on the other hand, was not amused, "So the point is..?" he questioned.

"She just wants time for herself." Noah then ignored him, just because Tyler had started a conversation with the know-it-all.

**A/N: Short chapter is short, I know, but I wanted to do this before TDWT aired, and plus I'm gonna be on a live chat when it's on; it's an online party I got invited too, so yeah. You guys asked for Gody, and you guys got it. I'm SUPER sorry if I got some of the characters OOC, especially Gwen because I know she's rather slap him than to talk out things with The Code Meister. Meh, I kinda wish Sierra wouldn't be up in Cody's grill so much, but you know what I mean right? xD**

**And remember, no bashing, flaming, or writing bad comments or I'll be a sad panda! And when I'm sad, I get to the point where I'll rage with it D:**

**Hmm.. so you guys wanted one with DJ? Well, I have some here that I really like with him, and I know some of you would be like "Where's so and so?" and "Why isn't DJ/Other Girl on there?" Well, the girls below are the DJ pairings I support c:**

**And those with 4 minimum votes will be the next chapter! :D**

**-DJxGwen**

**-DJxKatie**

**-DJxBridgette**

**Meh only three, I guess. I know some of you like him with Heather and/or Eva, but I apologize. I just support him with those three so much haha. **

**Happy reviewing/voting! :D**


	8. DJxKatie Support

**Eighth day, eighth chapter! Whoo, I love you guys so much for making me write more of this fanficion! I actually feel amazed on how this actually got any attention. Anyways, this is the next pairing! And the winner is DJxKatie! Well, I was really gonna do DJxSierra, but then I forgot about it as I was writing this fanfic haha. Silly me. Anyways, here we go with another chapter! :D**

**Enjoy, folks! :)**

**DJxKatie- Support**

As Duncan was on the Randomizer site on his computer, he, Geoff, and Owen were chatting as the Randomizer had chosen names for the next lovely pair in the closet for Seven Minutes.

"This is WAY better than using hats. I mean really." Duncan smiled over, glancing to Geoff, who frowned.

"What? Hats are useful too." Geoff told Duncan, who saw the next two named on the Randomizer.

Duncan chuckled over, finding out the next guy was DJ.

Geoff and Owen snickered lightly, smiling at each other.

Owen looked over Duncan's shoulder, "Who's the lucky lady? Tell us! Tell us!" Duncan got quite aggravated from Owen's begging.

"Chill, Owen. The girl is Katie. Hmm.. never thought she'd get another turn." Duncan looked over to the lovable oaf, who was excited. "When will I go in?" Owen quickly asked

Geoff patted on Owen's shoulder, "When the Randomizer chooses you, bro. You'll get a turn." Geoff grinned as Owen pumped his arms in the air excitedly.

Trent came into the conversation, "Hey, people wanna know who are the next two Can you tell me?" he questioned.

Duncan nodded, and pointed to the next two. As soon as everybody was around Duncan, Izzy looked over to the names.

"Ooh, DJ and Katie. Fascinating!" She grinned to herself like a fool, who was jumping up and down gripping onto Ezekiel's shoulders, which made Ezekiel feel uncomfortable.

DJ shrugged, "Are you sure about this? Because it's actually m first time.. with this game and all."

Duncan laughed quietly, and guided DJ to the closet, "It's not that bad, dude. Just spend Seven Minutes with a girl and do whatever you want with her for seven minutes."

"Eh, doesn't look too hard," the gentle giant replied, walking in. Katie shrugged over and walked in with him.

She thought, "Since he's one of my good friends, I wouldn't wanna do what I did with Noah." She chuckled to herself. "Besides, that time in the closet with Noah was.. pretty hot." She smiled and closed the door.

**-In Closet-**

Katie greeted, "Hey. I guess it's just us. In this closet." Katie smiled sheepishly as she looked around. "Does he ever get this place organized?" She questioned.

"Nah, I dunno. I guess that's just Duncan." As DJ was getting fond of the closet, he saw a rubber snake.

"EEEEK! SNAKE! GET IT OUT OF HERE!" DJ screeched, as Katie took the snake quietly.

Katie giggled, "Aw DJ, it's not a real snake, it's just a rubber one. It's not gonna hurt you." She smiled as she hid the rubber snake and comforted him.

**-From Outside-**

Duncan heard the screech from his couch, "Is that dude getting raped in the closet by a BFFFL?"

Owen and Geoff shrugged their shoulders and went on into watching Failblog videos on YouTube. They laughed their butts off as they saw the Snake Charmer video. Geoff's face was red from all of the laughter.

**-In Closet-**

"So, it's your first time playing Seven Minutes?" Katie questioned DJ, who was sitting beside her.

DJ nodded, "I never really was one of those guys who would do things like that, but like a lot of people said here, at least Chris doesn't have to make it like a challenge."

Katie chuckled, "You are right about that. Without Chris, it's more than amazing. I never really thought I'd talk bad about him."

"So what happened to you and Sadie? Are you guys like.. separated or something?" DJ questioned as she frowned.

Katie looked down sadly, "It's a long story, but to make it short, she used me many times when I didn't even do anything. I heard rumors and I found out who was making them all. I was quite surprised, but all I did that night was bawl into tears, trying not to think back from our fond memories."

DJ raised an eyebrow, "Do you miss her at all?"

Katie didn't have an answer, "Not really. After what she had done to me, I feel sabotaged.. and alone.. and nobody is really there for me anymore."

DJ gave a concerned face, "That's harsh. I don't get why anybody would even do that. I mean, you seem like a nice person."

Katie smiled lightly, "Aw, thanks. That really means a lot to me."

She went and hugged DJ lightly, who hugged right back. Both smiled in each others' arms tightly, feeling that they didn't wanna let go. It hasn't even been five minutes since they walked in the closet. Katie started having second feelings about the gentle giant. She started getting fonder of DJ, who she only interacted with in the Dodgeball challenge.

Katie let go, "You know, I feel the same way. I mean, you're a very sweet guy, and I don't get how people push you around like that sometimes, especially Chef."

DJ nodded, "Yeah, he'd always get furious when I'd put Mama Spice in the food. I mean, I care about everybody and no hard feelings, the food didn't look so edible."

"Yeah, he's just heartless.. No offense." Katie chuckled

"Eh, at least I was on his good side, but on the brighter side, at least I don't have to do all of that stuff anymore." He finished off.

Katie smiled, "Yeah. Hey, you do know we've spent five minutes on talking, right?" The sweet girl giggled over to him who nodded. Katie finished, "You do know what people do in this game right?"

DJ slightly nodded, but he didn't get it.

"When people play this game, they'd normally like kiss, make out, have time for themselves. You know that romantic stuff." Katie told DJ, who grew worried.

He questioned, "But WE don't have to do any of that, right?"

Katie shook her head, "No, we don't, but if Duncan's gonna question if we did anything, then we'd better do something. We only have a minute left."

"But I never actually.. kissed somebody. Well.. on the lips.. yet." He admitted to Katie, who smiled.

Katie puts her hands onto his broad shoulders. "I mean.. you don't mind if.. I.. kissed you for a few seconds.. right?" Katie sheepshly chuckled, feeling embarrassed at the same time.

She finished, "For you know, just to let you know what it feels like.. Heh." She looked away

"Eh, if it's just a one time thing, then be my guest." he smiled.

Katie shrugged her shoulders, then leaned closer to DJ, pressing her lips against his for a few seconds. He was first surprised, but then put his sizable hands onto her waist, kissing right back until they heard footsteps; they pulled away.

"See? It isn't that bad. I'll see you later, okay?" Katie had one of the sweetest smiles on her face, and walked out the closet. As DJ walked out, Duncan came to DJ with a curious smirk on his face.

Duncan nudged DJ smirking, "So, what did you two do for those seven worthy minutes?"

"Eh, we just talked and kinda.. you know.. kissed." This caused the guys to cheer him on.

Geoff smiled, "Oh yeah dude! You got kissed! How long exactly?"

The chicken hearted shrugged, "A few seconds. Not that long." The boys awed in shame, but then grinned again.

"AT LEAST YOU KISSED! HA!" Duncan, Trent, Geoff, and Owen said simultaneously. Afterwards, they went to go get food to munch on.

**A/N: Yay! Longer chapter! You know, this is my first time typing as DJ, and it was kinda difficult, but on the other hand, Katie was pretty easy to put up with. So whatever you guys think, I hope he's not too OOC to start off with, plus, if I was more serious about this, they would've never kissed; I get lazy all the time. **

**DJxKatie is really adorable, and they're a sweet pairing, it's my 2nd favorite Katie pairing after NoahxKatie. You gotta love it, but then again, I know a few people who don't get fond of Katie pairings that easily haha xD**

**And remember, don't bash, flame, or write shit about this fanfic or you'll be forced to take the DROP OF SHAME! -laughs like a shameful Chris McLean-**

**I'm having a hard time for the next chapter, but wait.. THE 9TH CHAPTER IS NEXT! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! :D**

**NINE PAIRINGS TO CHOOSE FROM! AND THE PAIRING WITH A MINIMUM OF 9 VOTES WILL BE THE 9TH CHAPTER! YAY FOR NINE! :D**

**Yes, I LOVE the Number Nine :3**

**Here are your 9 choices:**

**-TrentxLindsay**

**-GwenxTyler**

**-OwenxIzzy**

**-JustinxBeth**

**-EzekielxIzzy**

**-GeoffxGwen**

**-TrentxHeather**

**-HaroldxHeather**

**-GwenxTrent**

**Happy reviewing/voting! :D**


	9. GwenxTrent Reunite

**OH MY GOD! IT'S THE 9TH CHAPTER! WHOOOOOOOOO! And you know what THAT means when there's a NUMBER NINE. IT'S A TRENT PAIRING CHAPTER! :D**

**Well, first of all, it was a tie between EzekielxIzzy and GwenxTrent with 5 votes each, and the tiebreaker was GoldiLocksHana, making Gwent win for the NINETH chapter baby!**

**THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY! C:**

**Well, this chapter may go into detail with going romantic and all, but I'll describe it with something more suited for teens ;)**

**Enjoy folks!**

**GwenxTrent- Reunite**

After the guys had gotten food to munch on, Geoff had ran to the computer to the name Randomizer. As Geoff awaited for the next two into the closet, the names had appeared.

Geoff was surprised, "Did this thing seriously put Gwen and Trent?"

The guys around Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Trent, and Cody were all shocked, gasping.

Trent questioned, "Me? With Gwen? But we're over each other."

"Yes! Finally I can figure things out with Gwen! This is my chance! But, stupid me, I told the guys I was over her after the whole 'Drama Brothers' thing. Hmm.. let's see how long we'd last"

"So? Just spent seven minutes with your ex, no big whoop. Had to put it up with Courtney several times in a lot of places including a restaurant, parking lot and a bed. It was not pretty." Duncan had nudged Trent.

Courtney yelled, "I HEARD THAT!" She stormed over to Duncan, "You LOVED those times with ME and you will NOT go in that closet of yours with GWEN, OR YOU ARE PRESSURED INTO A LAWSUIT! GOT IT?"

Courtney had a lot of rage in her face, which caused Duncan to cringe over into Geoff's arms.

"Yes, mom." Duncan replied with a sad voice.

Courtney walked off, "GOOD!" As she was walking, she whispered to herself, "Ugh, Neanderthals."

Trent gave an awkward face, then turns over to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen. Can I tell you something? Privately?" Trent interrogated the goth girl, who was sipping on an UNSPIKED cup of punch.

Gwen turns over, "Sure what is- Whoa!" Trent drags her wrist into Duncan's closet. As they heard the closet door close, the five guys had grinned, hoping he'd get something out of her. Soon later, Cody starts the timer and sets it to SEVEN MINUTES.

**-In Closet-**

"What are we doing in a closet?" Gwen questioned Trent. He gave an embarrassing stare for a few seconds

Trent rubbed the back of his neck, "Guys wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, and the Name Randomizer chose us, but that's not the real thing. I gotta confess something, Gwen, and I want you to know about it."

Gwen gives Trent a worried look, her eyebrows raising curiously, hoping for nothing on what he really thing. "What is it?"

"Look, Gwen." He grabs her hands, causing Gwen's eyes to widen. Trent finished, "The thing is, it's that I'm very sorry for all of the chaos I've caused in TDA. Throwing the challenges have been WRONG and I seriously owe you one. Ever since we.. broke up, I've been nothing but a jerk, and please, Gwen." Trent started tearing up, "You were the best thing that has EVER happened in my life and I just want to be happy. With you."

Trent sobbed in Gwen's arms, in which made Gwen frown, feeling bad for Trent. She starts thinking back to those breathtaking memories, and feels the sadness in her eyes.

Gwen hugs him back, "Trent, don't cry. I'm right here." Both were in each others' arms, "This was all my fault, and I still care about you."

Trent raised his eyebrow, "Really? But I thought.. you were way over me."

"I'm not over you, Trent. You're a great guy, and I mean it too." The goth girl smiled, as she cupped his face.

Trent sighed, grinning lightly, "Gwen, the thing is, you were always there when I needed you. I still need you today, I need you oh so bad. Where would I be when I've never met somebody this.. beautiful?"

Gwen blushed, smiling softly, "Trent, that is most romantic thing I've ever heard."

This caused Trent to chuckle, "I try, but this is what's more romantic than just a cheesy confession."

As he confessed, he wraps his arms around her waist, dipping her towards the ground, locking his lips against hers. As Gwen's eyes turned to daze, she reacted to the kiss, gripping onto the musician's shoulders; she closed her eyes. As the kiss went on, Trent levered himself up, feeling more into the mood than just kissing her. Trent had licked her lips, begging for entrance. As tongues explored each others' mouth, Gwen stroked his hair. Later, Gwen sat against a wall, her legs wrapped around Trent, as he pulled away from her lips down to her jawline, repeatedly kissing there.

"Gwen, Ohh Gwen" he softly moaned out as he was kissing down to her pale neck. Gwen smiled as she leaned her head to let Trent go on. Kissing all around her neck, he kissed down to her shoulders. Gwen had gotten down, walking against the other side of the closet wall, so HE was pinned to it. The goth smirked into the kiss, and grinded one leg against his waist, causing Trent to sigh in pleasure.

**-From Outside-**

It'd been five minutes, and the guys were STILL looking at Failblog videos. What is up with them and Failblog? Hmm.. looks like they like to see things FAIL! Haha, that's a good one

**-In Closet-**

Trent was already shirtless, as Gwen was kissing down his chest. Her petite hands had caressed the sides of his body, as Trent was untying her corset; she smirked and gave a sign of approval as the corset fell onto the floor. The only thing she had on her chest was her bra. Speaking of bras, does Cody STILL have her other one? Oh wait, back to the story, Gwen's bra at the moment was strapless, Trent snaked his hands up her bra, clutching at her perky B-cups.

"Gwen.. Oh, you're so beautiful," he kissed her passionately. She widened her eyes, figuring out it'd been more than seven minutes. She pulled away sadly.

She put back her clothes, "Trent, it has been EIGHT minutes and.. I actually liked it" Gwen chuckled as she had all her clothes back on. Trent threw on his shirt, smiling. He took a sigh, and cupped her face.

"Sorry for going a bit too far, but.. will you give me a second chance? For me?" Trent smiled as he looked into her forest green eyes.

"Of course I will." She smiled, kissing Trent one last time before they had walked out the closet like normal.

**-From Outside-**

Gwen and Trent walked out, hand in hand, eyes gazing to each other.

Trent tried getting everybody's attention, "Hey guys, guess what?"

As the competitors glanced over to the musician, he finished, "Well.. it's actually something I've wanted, and I REUNITED, with Gwen. Other known as the most beautiful person my eyes have captured."

"Aw Trent, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever told me, in my life." She tried not to coo from his charm, she gave him a tight hug.

Trent smiled, "Nothing is as sweet as you." Gwen chuckled, as she walked to Leshawna and Bridgette.

The surfer girl smiled, hugging her, "I'm so proud of you and Trent! I knew you guys could reunite!"

Leshawna tagged along in the hug, "Way to go, girl! You got yourself a man again!"

"Thanks guys, you're the best. And besides, a second chance won't hurt. He's made me feel happy again." Gwen smiled as they walked on over to the other people.

On the other hand, Duncan and Geoff has high-fived the musician.

"Nice going, man!" Duncan fistbumped Trent, who smiled.

Geoff high-fived the musician, "Way to reunite!"

Trent chuckled, "Thanks, really. I wouldn't have done it without you guys." Trent paused, "Wait.. how long have I've been in the closet for?"

Duncan checked the timer, "9 Minutes, 9 Seconds, and 9 Milliseconds."

"Wow.." Trent replied, "That's pretty.. scary."

**A/N: Another chapter well done, AND THE 9TH ONE! I'm thanking you guys over 9,000x for the great reviews! And I've read inspirational '7 Minutes' fanfics, and I'd like to thank those people who did write them. I've read, reviewed, and favored the stories! I really wanna see more from you guys who have written them! **

**Since this is the 9th chapter, things had to have the 'NINE' in it. Haha, yes, I LOVE the Number Nine, maybe just as much as Trent, but you guys know that he may be a reincarnation of John Lennon; we never know, he might be.**

**And remember campers, no bashing, flaming or talking crap about this fanfic or you'll be taking the DROP OF SHAME!**

**So, now here are three pairings for you to choose from. And pairing with minimum of 4 votes WILL be the next chapter!**

**-DuncanxLeshawna**

**-HaroldxHeather**

**-IzzyxOwen**

**Happy reviewing/voting! And STAY TOONED! :D**


	10. HaroldxHeather Feelings

**10th chapter! Getting into the double digits baby! Whoo! So we got 4 votes for the next pairing FAST! I feel impressed, y'know. Second chapter in a day, that's not bad I tell ya 8D**

**HaroldxHeather won with 4 votes, and DuncanxLeshawna had 2 votes. So this chapter is HaroldxHeather! Other known as H2; it's my third favorite pairing of all time c:**

**Anyways, enjoy folks!**

**HaroldxHeather- Feelings**

Since Duncan's computer was free, Lindsay had decided to get on without his permission due to her stupidity. Once she saw a name randomizer, she had decided to click the button. As the site would reload with the next two up in the closet, she gasped once she found out who it was.

"Hannah and Harry? What are their names doing?" Lindsay questioned herself, until she spotted the closet? She perked up, "Oh-Ohhhhhh I get it now! We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

As soon as Lindsay had gotten off Duncan's computer, Lindsay cleared her throat loudly, getting everybody's attention, "The next people in the closet is HANNAH AND HARRY."

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "It's Heather and Harold and what were you doing on my computer?" he questioned the dumb blonde, who frowned.

"I just wanted to get the game going, Doug. Since nobody was around your computer, I decided to find out who was next." Lindsay had stood herself up until Duncan smiled, "Impressive."

Heather growled, "ME? WITH ALPHA DORK HERE? I rather make out with my cat Bruiser again." The queen of mean folded her arms, until Duncan had pushed the H Bombs in the closet simultaneously, knocking them down onto the ground.

"UGHH YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT" Heather yelled from the closet. Duncan couldn't help himself but laugh, as he set the timer to seven minutes

**-In Closet-**

After Duncan had pushed Heather and Harold into the closet, Harold was left on top of Heather, tinting tomato red, looking into her eyes until a slap came across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harold questioned, rubbing the slapped cheek.

Heather gave a serious look, "Thanks to Lindsiot, she has ME with YOU and I SWEAR if you EVER touch me, you will be dead!" She fussed as Harold's gaze turned into a gloomy look

"Yes, Mother Dearest," Harold told Heather sadly, who closed his eyes in shame.

After Heather had told Harold what to do for the next seven minutes, she'd think second about him, but in a better way. She remembers on how she had gotten help from Harold, and when he was her only friend. Also, they've had good times. Heather frowned, looking at poor Harold, who was still in remorse. Heather thought he did so much for her, that she needed to do something back for him. Feeling perplexed and not herself, she sit beside Harold and gave him a side hug. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his scrawny body. The dork had looked up, with eyes of wonder; he hugged back, giving a small smile to himself.

Heather let go, she lifted his head from his chin, looking into his emerald eyes, "Look, Harold. I've been really harsh on you, and you're actually the only one who has been there for me since I was bald. You helped me get into Season 2. I know we've had our good and bad times, but the thing is, I really like you."

After Harold heard what he thought she said, he blushed, "Really?"

"Of course, and I know how you must feel about this as well." Heather felt surprised that she said that. She continued, "And I'm pretty sure that-"

Harold catches Heather off guard by capturing her lips into a kiss. Her eyes widen from the surprise, then kissing back as she put her arms wrapped around his neck. He gently put his hands on her waist, as she sits onto his lap. She smiles into the kiss later on, as well as Harold. She never knew that Harold was actually a great kisser. She pushes him farther against the wall with no harm and kisses him passionately, which caused Harold to bolt his eyes with wonder. She cupped his face lightly, kissing him softly. She pulled away, both smiling.

Heather looked at him, "W-Wow.. I never knew you were such a great kisser," commented the queen of mean, who made Harold smile.

"I shall take that as a compliment, anything for m'lady," Harold pulled her into a hug, in which she laid onto his chest, smiling as she closed her eyes.

Heather softly talked, "Harold, I feel amazing. I never thought you'd be this good a person."

"And I feel the same way about you. Whatever you feel, I shall be there." Harold looked down at the resting Heather, then looking at his stopwatch, "It's been almost seven minutes. How about we bail out of here before Duncan humiliates us?"

Heather nodded, as Harold offered her a hand. She chuckled lightly, taking his hand, getting up. Before they left, she lightly pecked his cheek, making him blush, "I feel better from just spending those seven minutes with you. I'll catch you later." She walked out the closet, giving him a smile. Harold; however, was lovestruck by Heather's kindness.

Duncan asked Heather, "So what did you and the dork do for seven minutes?" He smirked as she snapped at him

"Do you mind?" She questioned, walking away.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter in a day! Sorry for Heather's OOC-ness and all, but you know how Harold and Heather are friends and all c:**

**I got lazy and made the chapter look short and all FFFF D:**

**Eh, I LOVE this pairing so much teehee c:**

**And remember kids, don't bash, flame, or write bad about this fanfic or you'll expect Noah's unicorn to hit you where the sun don't shine xD**

**I'm too lazy for pairing choices so Imma let you guys choose from these. And 4 minimun votes wins the next chapter!:**

**EzekielxIzzy**

**DuncanxLindsay**

**GwenxTyler**

**Happy reviewing/voting! :D**


	11. EzekielxIzzy Seduce

**Whoo 11th chapter! Boy am I lazy today! xD**

**So the winner of this chapter is EzekielxIzzy. Why? It was originally a tie, and I voted for Ezzy. Most of you wanted them in the closet anyways c;**

**Enjoy folks~**

**EzekielxIzzy- Seduce**

Since the party was getting dull and the name randomizer got boring so Geoff got everybody to come around him so they can continue playing. People sat in couches, footrests, etc and sat around.

"Alright, dudes and dudettes, since this is Duncan's house and not mine, we're gonna all gonna have to sit here. Dunno why, but it'll be a lot better than having to tap your shoulders to get into a closet; it sounds embarrassing."

As Geoff was talking to the people about what's gonna happen in seven minutes for now on, Owen went to sneak in some food with him. Sadly, Duncan caught his eye

Duncan scoffed, "Owen, paws off the food!"

"Aww, but I was just getting hungry," He commented Duncan, who rolled his eyes.

Geoff went on, "So these are the rules. You remain here, just don't leave the room. Second, I will choose two random people to go in the closet. Then, I will set the timer to seven minutes. Afterwards, you leave the closet. Otherwise, we'll go back to the Randomizer. So, the two in the closet is Homeschool.."

The party boy had pointed over to Ezekiel, who was shocked to even hear his name.

"And.. Izzy!" Geoff pointed to the psycho hose beast, who turned happy.

Izzy sprinted up and dragged Zeke into the closet, "SEE YA IN 7"

As Izzy slammed the closet door, people flinched at how loud she slammed it. Duncan looked over.

"I swear to God if she breaks that closet door, and my parents found out, I'd be up the creek." Duncan admitted, glancing over to Geoff, who was turning on the timer for seven minutes.

**-In Closet-**

"Isn't this great, Zeke? You, me and the closet! For SEVEN MINUTES! How do ya feel?" Izzy smirked, who pinned him onto a wall, giving him a smirk across her lips. Ezekiel's cheeks tinted dark red thanks to his pale skin.

The homeschool gone gangster's eyes were wide in surprise, "Y-Y-F-Fine.."

Izzy would gaze into Ezekiel's worried gray eyes. Izzy would smirk seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. She would take advantage of getting Zeke into the mood for some steamy love. Soon enough, she leaned into a scared Zeke and press her lips against his, causing Zeke's heart to skip beats.

**-From Outside-**

Meanwhile, Duncan, Geoff, and Cody leaned their ears against the closet door AGAIN.

A Courtney has approached **[1]**.

"Just what do you THINK you guys are doing?" Courtney yelled at the three guys, who quickly turned to her.

She finished, "You guys are a BUNCH OF PERVERTS. Isn't Seven Minutes in Heaven SUPPOSED to be private? Ughh.." Courtney groaned, which caused Duncan to smirk.

"Really, Courtney? You really expect us to 'follow the rules' when this is MY house? Fat chance, Princess!" He smirked at her once again until he smacked him right across the face; he fell onto the ground as she glared at him one time, walking away.

**-In Closet-**

At this time, Izzy was kissing down from his jawline to his neck. Once she got to his neck, Ezekiel smiled lightly, gripping onto Izzy's hips, lifting her face from his neck.

Izzy giggled, "Ooh, Izzy might've gotten you into the mood."

Homeschool had no words to say, he compressed his lips against hers, kissing softly, as she kissed deeper. He gladly retaliated as he pulled her closer. She smiled across his lips, making out for the remainder of the time.

**-From Closet-**

Duncan had heard the timer go off, as he opened up the closet door, seeing what looks like Izzy and Ezekiel making out. At this time they pulled away. As Duncan walked away from how awkward the scene was to him, both smiled.

"I'll cya soon, Zeke." She playfully slapped his butt, which caused Zeke to flinch. She finished, "You'll be mine soon." Izzy winked at Zeke, pinching his cheek, walking out. Ezekiel walked out of Duncan's closet with a flushed face.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness! I swear to God I was so lazy that even my best friend from deviantArt who is JUST AS LAZY as I am did more than me today. Whoo, another chapter down, a lot more to go! Hehe :)**

**Oh yes, that Ezekiel/Izzy should totally be in an episode, I LOVE this pairing! And why did I write it? Because my good friend The Kobold Necromancer had waited ten chapters to do this, plus everybody wanted it. So, this is for you, Ezzy fans! :D**

**And remember, don't bash, flame, or write bad comments on here or you'll be expecting something bad coming to your future ;)**

**Hmm.. next pairing, DuncanxLindsay c:**

**For you guys~**

**Happy reviewing! :D**


	12. DuncanxLindsay Desire

**Hello again! Yeah so I'm feeling very lazy, and I'm sorry about the very short Ezzy chapter. It was really late at night and I got really lazy and tried, that I almost fell asleep on my keyboard. So this chapter would be longer than the last, SWEARSIES D:**

**Oh and to answer some of you guys' questions, here are my answers! :D**

**1. Sorry, but I don't do yaoi (boyxboy) pairings; they're just not my thing**

**2. Same with yuri (girlxgirl)- Just not comfortable with it**

**3. Yes, I will update everyday unless something changes xD**

**Anyways, here we go, Chapter 12! :D**

**DuncanxLindsay- Desire**

As everybody got settled from Izzy and Ezekiel's Seven Minutes in Heaven, everybody had awaited the next two people to get into Duncan's closet. Trent had taken over into picking the names because Duncan suddenly got too bored with picking two people out.

"Okay guys, before we go on, I'd like to.." Trent was interrupted by a certain CIT, who was 'holding it in'

Courtney winced, "Trent, may I please go to the bathroom?" She asked, he nodded. She ran to the bathroom, trying not to pee her pants. Before she could even make it to the door, she tripped; it caused everybody to laugh at her.

Trent sighed happily, then continued, "Okay, before we go on, this is the last seven minutes were playing. It's getting late, but you guys can come back in two days at my house. My parents are letting me throw a party when they're away on a trial in Los Angeles. So the lucky guy is.." Trent thought for a minute, eying at Duncan

"Duncan.." The delinquent perked up, awaiting on which girl he was gonna be paired up with.

Trent thought, "And.." he paused, "Lindsay!"

Lindsay grinned, "YAAAY! Come on Doug, the earlier we get in that closet of yours, the more time we have together." She giggled as she held his hand when he gave his content smug smile.

"This is gonna be fun," Duncan thought.

**-In Closet-**

Lindsay had guided Duncan to his own closet, because she was too busy looking at him.

"You know, there's a door you gotta close," Duncan raised an eyebrow as she closed it slowly.

**-From Outside-**

At the meantime, Trent, from the outside, had set the timer for seven minutes.

"TO THE DOORS!" Cody said gleefully, as Trent, Harold, and Geoff leaned their ears to the closet doors.. AGAIN. What pervs!

**-In Closet-**

Duncan gave a look at Lindsay, who was trying all she can to seduce him, "Oh Doug, you know we have seven minutes to spare in your closet."

The dumb blonde grinded her hips against his body, causing him to wince in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Who needs Courtney? You have me. I want you so bad." She pinned his wrists against the closet walls, as she bent down as she bent up from his legs, rubbing her 'foxy' butt onto his crotch area. She gave a seductive look turning to his direction. Afterwards, Lindsay would grind her hips even more against his body, her chest against his, as she stroked the back of his head.

Lindsay licked her lips, "You like what you see?"

"Oh baby, yes," Duncan said with pleasure. After Duncan had said that to her, she pinned his body against the wall, making out with the delinquent roughly. Duncan grips onto her hips, holding her close. Later on, he'd roughly stroke her long blonde locks, sliding his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan with pleasure. It wasn't that long until he'd sweat.

The dumb blonde took her time, taking off his shirt. Once the shirt was off, she'd kiss down to his neck, moving her delicate hands down to his butt, gently squeezing it as he moaned from the immense ecstasy. Wrapping her leg around Duncan's waist, they'd continue to make out. When Duncan got the chance, he gave a sly, but tempting smirk on his face, and slapped her butt for many many reasons.

Duncan snaked his hands into her skirt, biting onto the front of her shirt, causing her to giggle after both her feet were on the ground. Duncan would pinch Lindsay's butt repeatedly, as he slightly dipped her. It was Lindsay's turn. She'd strip off her shirt, braless. Duncan couldn't resist; he took a grasp at her breasts, locking his lips to hers. Both moaning in each others' mouths, Duncan pinned the absent-minded blonde onto the other side of the wall. He pulled down her skirt as Lindsay unbuttoned his pants button. Bodies grinding, time went by slow.

"Lindsay, you're.. amazing." Duncan moaned softly, trying the best he can to get in her pants. He went for her shoulder, roughly kissing and biting one area, causing Lindsay to moan out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. As Duncan had the moment to pull away, Lindsay took his lips in for a rough, but passionate kiss. Tongues intertwining, exploring each others' mouths, and massive sweating with a scent of love was all they needed for the pair to get it on until..

**-From Outside-**

Courtney had been out of the bathroom for a while, as she spotted Geoff who was standing by the door. Courtney saw no sign of Duncan. Oh no! When Courtney was in the bathroom, she had no idea that Duncan was in the closet.. WITH LINDSAY! Dun dun dun!

"Hey, Geoff, have you seen Duncan?" the CIT questioned the party boy.

He glanced over, leaning on the side of the wall, "Yah, he's in the closet, dudette. Actually, they're about to get out now."

Courtney fumed, "Well thank you Geoff, glad you can tell me," she gave a fake smile, marching to Duncan's closet door with her face turning red from anger. As she opened the door, she gasped as she saw Duncan shirtless, Lindsay in his arms, hickeys on their necks, and hair so messed up that Duncan needed a whole can of hairspray to make his mohawk look normal again.

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THIS IS!" Courtney fussed, as she grabbed Duncan's wrist brutally, with Lindsay gasping.

The CIT didn't forget about Lindsay, "AND YOU! YOOOOU STAY AWAY FROM DUNCAN, LINDSIOT! YOU HAVE TYLER FOR GOSH SAKES!"

"But it's just a.." Lindsay got interrupted when she was all up in her face

"Just a GAME? You think it's JUST A GAME? We'll see what 'game' we're all playing soon enough!" Courtney fussed as she dragged Duncan into a room.

Geoff glanced to Trent and Cody, "That's harsh.."

**-Meanwhile, in Duncan's parents' room-**

For the past few minutes, a flustered, yet seduced Duncan was sitting on the edge of his parents' bed, taking the fusses and beatings from Courtney.

"What did I SPECIFICALLY tell you about other girls TURNING YOU ON?" Courtney questioned Duncan, who had to retaliate with a fuss

He glared, "Uhh, HELLO? It's a STUPID GAME. People do THINGS in CLOSETS for SEVEN MINUTES. It's not 'cheating' Princess. Get it through your skull!"

Courtney snapped back, "UGHH you know what? WE'RE DONE! MAYBE that'll satisfy you!"

"FINE!" he yelled as he carried her.

**-Back At the Party-**

She yelped as she was being guided to the backyard. Duncan told everybody to follow him to his pool, in which he threw her into the deep end.

"AGHHHHH DUNCAN YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" She was soaking wet in an 8 foot deep end of a pool. People started cracking up laughing as she would fuss about how she would sue him for doing all of this stuff that had her peeved.

Duncan had tears in his eyes, "What a way to end a party, WHAT A WAY!" he started laughing so hard, he almost lost his breath from laughing so hard; his face was red as well.

**A/N: Whooo! Is that a funny chapter or WHAT? I know some of you Duncney fans read this and I understand, but we all know how Courtney is sometimes haha. I apologize if I saddened you from the 'break-up' and all xD**

**This had to end with a twist, well er.. kinda. Throwing Courtney into a pool and Duncan crying tears of joy at the end. Whoo~**

**I gotta say, this is one of the hottest chapters I've ever written lmfao. And I know a lot of you were waiting for this pairing for so long and I thank you guys for your patience!**

**And remember, do NOT bash, flame or write bad comments about this fanfic or you'll have to go BALD! Dun dun dun! And please, if you find concerns, please keep them to yourselves. Everybody has opinions kthnx c:**

**Hmmm.. what should the next chapter be?**

**JustinxBeth**

**GwenxTyler**

**NoahxSierra**

**DJxIzzy**

**Happy reviewing/voting! :D**


	13. JustinxBeth Beauty

**Yo yo yoooooo! This chapter is in the house! Er.. computer. I mean FANFICTION! Where're the reviews eh? Lol just kidding, thank you guys for all of the reviews, story faves, author faves, and all that! Much appreciated! :)**

**Anyways, I've gotten note about people 'copying' my idea, but I mentioned in one of my earlier chapters that you can make your own, just ASK ME first, okay? You're welcome to write your own and I LOVE inspiration! Make it what you want that I won't do for gosh sakes! This isn't BADFICTION, it's GOODFICTION! HECK, IT'S GREATFICTION! -hits zombie with racquet-**

**If you wanna draw a scene from any of the chapters, please do! Artwork for my fanfiction is amazing! I'll feature it in one of my newer chapters to come hehehe! Keep it up~**

**Just so you know, on this fanfiction, Beth never knows who Brady is, so she remains single and Justin has his mojo in this fanfiction, so bear with me on this one!**

**Aheh.. sorry for those TDA references; I got carried away. Anyways, next chapter is here! And keep it up with the reviews! :D**

**If this is too cheesy, don't tell me. It's supposed to be cute, I know. I hope I'm not making these 2 OOC D:**

**Enjoy folks :)**

**JustinxBeth- Beauty**

It has been two nights since Duncan's thrilling party, and now everybody is at Trent's. His house was two stories, a hot tub, music room, and his parents are outta town baby! So you know what that means.. MORE SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN BABY!

Everybody met in Trent's huge bedroom, that actually looked like a lounge room; it was pretty big due to his parents' occupations. People sat on the king size bed, some people were chatting to others, and some were just... I'm not even gonna say it.

"Hey guys, how do you like the bedroom?" Trent smiled

Geoff grinned, "This room is THE BOMB! So much better than what I expected!" He mumbled to himself, "Thought it'd be middle class normal-ness"

Luckily Trent didn't hear the mumbling, but he went over to Justin, who was STILL struggling onto playing the guitar; he strummed random notes until Trent had caught his eye.

"So, thinking of playing the guitar, huh?" Trent questioned the male model.

Justin gave a confused look on his face, "Huh? Oh yeah, even though I can barely play it."

Trent chuckled, "It's always good to play the guitar.. I guess. Say, up for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven?" the musician asked as Justin put Trent's guitar away.

"Sure, just as long as it doesn't ruin my perfect visage," Justin smiled.

Trent grinned, "HEY GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?" Everybody else screamed gleefully

Trent and Justin grinned, "WHY OF COURSE!" high fiving each other as Trent sat on his handy dandy beanie to choose two people.

"Hmmm.." Trent tapped his chin lightly, looking for two people.

"Justin.."

Justin's eyes went wide as he heard his name, looking at the other girls, hoping that it wasn't who he was expecting.

"And.. Beth."

Her eyes went wide as well. They haven't played at the last two parties, but since the third one was just getting started, it was their turn to get a shot of Seven Minutes in Heaven love.

Trent guided the two to the sizable closet, that's fit to like.. let's say nine people. Justin and Beth walked in, with mixed feelings. Beth was blushing pink, giggling like a fool while Justin closed the door slowly.

**-In Closet-**

"So Beth, like what you see?" Justin questioned as he ripped off his green shirt. The closet looked like it was glowing beauty. This caused Beth to gasp with how much she admired Justin, about to faint until he caught her.

The male model chuckled, "You didn't look so balanced."

At the time, Beth's face was so flushed red, that she could just be all over him by the end of the seven minutes.

"Spare your beautiful eyes," she lightly gave out a cute giggle, as she got up from his arms

As Justin posed, he offered Beth his hand; she held it. His hand was big, it was so warm and soft, she'd grin like a fool when he was actually trying to tell her the truth. Then, the male model took her hand, holding it firmly

"You know, Beth, I'm glad you're on your way to beauty. It inspires me to fulfill your dream into turning you even more beautiful than myself actually. But to to be honest, you're already beautiful, from the inside and out."

Justin's words caused Beth to blush madly; she was about to have the urge to kiss him until he stroked her cheek lightly with his soft hand. Justin chuckled as he spotted the blush on her face.

"Since this IS Seven Minutes in Heaven, we should spend the next five minutes actually in it," the male model winked as he held onto her petite hands, leaning in

Beth thought, "Holy crap! We're gonna kiss! Just what I wanted to do just ONE time before I die. I feel so happy! Now that I have my braces off, I'm guessing this'll be amazing. Yeee, wait til Lindsay finds out about this.

Both were leaning in slowly, but not too slow. It wasn't long until both of their lips were locked to each other. Justin caressed her hands with his, kissing romantically. On the other hand, Beth blushed, savoring every second of the kiss they shared. Kissing softly, Justin tilted his head clockwise to deepen the kiss, causing Beth's face to flush tomato red. The kissing session turned into a makeout session. At the time being, her arms were wrapped around his neck while his hands were on her waist. Justin had decided to heat up the makeout session and break apart from her lips to her neck.

Perplexed, Beth thought she was dreaming until seconds after Justin necking when she felt a tingling in her neck, causing her to scream lightly.

She gave him a sign on not going too far, as he went back to her lips. It has been a few minutes since they're started kissing for the first time. Justin smiled across her lips as in a sign on how surprised he was by her good kissing.

It had been six minutes in the closet, both pulled away, smiling in each others' arms.

"You know Justin, I feel beautiful, but I'm not as pretty and attractive as you are." Beth admitted

Justin frowned, "But you're actually one of the most amazing people I've ever met," he paused, "And I mean it from the heart."

She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. This was love.

**-From Outside-**

Duncan was talking to Geoff about two nights ago when he threw Courtney into the deep end of his pool.

"That, my friend, was the most hysterical thing I've seen you done!" Geoff gave Duncan a high-five, smiling.

Duncan questioned, "Trent, has it been seven minutes yet?"

Trent was too busy making out with Gwen, who'd give him a second chance. They were just starting to get themselves in more of the mood until Trent pulled away for a second.

"Huh? Oh.. let 'em out." Trent went back to Gwen's lips making out passionately

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Pshhh lovebirds."

The delinquent was about to walk out the closet until he saw it was empty. Why? Because without Duncan knowing, they already walked out the closet, going their separate ways. Whoa, Justin and Beth are good with timing, huh.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the closet.

**A/N: Another chapter well done, mi amigos. I had this slacked on some parts. This is my second time writing JustinxBeth. Speaking of JustinxBeth, I give a shoutout to TDI-lover89 for those AMAZING JustinxBeth fanfictions! Girl, I am DYING for more JustinxBeth from you; you are just AMAZING! Not to mention you are the biggest fan out there! ;)**

**I wish I hadn't made Justin so OOC, but this is before the whole Brady situation thingamajig stuff. I like JustinxBeth and BethxBrady, but I just prefer JustinxBeth by a tad bit more :)**

**And remember kiddies, no bashing, flaming or bad things as comments or you'll have nightmares about MURDERUHHS**

**Oh and I remember how you guys how Courtney needed more time in the CLOSET? Well, I'm doing you guys a favor and giving you choices for the next chapter! You'll thank me later. Remember, MINIMUM 4 VOTES WINS!**

**NoahxCourtney**

**AlejandroxCourtney**

**DuncanxCourtney- Even though I'm not really a fan of this pairing, I know a lot of you are, so I'll write it for you guys' sanity if you wish haha**

**P.S.- Don't be like "You're not a fan of DxC?" because I'll feel uncomfortable; I've already proved it to ya c;**

**Happy reviewing/voting! :D**


	14. NoahxCourtney Revenge

**A/N: An hour after writing the JustinxBeth chapter, I already get four votes for another pairing! Whooo! I love you guys. Really, I do. I should just write like a hundred chapters of this, but I'll be terribly lazy and be like "Okay, not a hundred, but fifty is okay with me."**

**So I wrote this when one of the pairings had four votes, and that's NoahxCourtney hehe. This should be fun ;)**

**Warning: Things may get dirty and Courtney is one aroused chick in this chapter. Oh and there's nudity so you better watch what you read ;D**

**And I know some of you don't like NoahxCourtney, but you are still welcome to review on your favorite part! Just no bashes, flames, or bad comments about the pairing.**

**NoahxCourtney- Revenge**

Justin smiled over to Trent, "I'm starting to like our chances at this game. Never really wanted to be part of it, but it's nice to be here."

"Yeah, once you get used to picking people, it's really hysterical," Trent fistbumped Justin, who gave a friendly smile at Trent.

As Geoff got bored, he was talking to Bridgette and Izzy, who seemed to have gotten along so well. Izzy went on and on about how she rode on a bear and dressed it up as Superman. Geoff and Bridgette glanced, giving awkward faces because of her story.

"Hold up, let's get the seven minutes going," Geoff smiled as Bridgette and Izzy whooed.

Geoff chose two people, "Hmm.. Noah and Courtney! it's your turn!"

The two intellectual teens gasped, as they looked at each other. Soon afterwards, Noah gave Courtney a weird look on his face, in which she lightly glared at him.

The CIT thought, "Hmm.. this could be good revenge on Duncan from what happened between him and Lindsiot two nights ago. This is gonna be fun."

"Hey Noah, let's get these seven minutes on a roll," Courtney fake smirked, as she dragged him to Trent's closet. This was gonna be hot.

Whoo! TO THE DOORS BABY!" Owen cheered as he and Cody were at the doors.

But something was missing. WHERE'S DUNCAN? Dun dun dun! He was nowhere to be found, but let's skip ahead to the closet already.

**-In Closet-**

Courtney had pinned Noah to the closet's wall, giving out a smirk of seduction

"Oh you don't know how much I want you, Noah. I want you so badly," She grinded herself against his crotch with a lovestruck face.

Noah smirked, pulling her face up, "I like the way you think."

"Merci beaucoup, je t'aime **[1]**." She whispered as she pulled him into a steamy makeout session as she licks his lips for entrance in his mouth. She wraps her arms around his head, pulling him as close as she can to get him in the mood for some lovin'. Thirty seconds after they started steaming up in Trent's closet, she tore off his shirt, in which he smirked at. After taking a look at his perfect toned body, the Hispanic awaited Courtney to get rid of her top clothing. She started sweating from the pleasure. She kissed from his neck to his scrawny midsection, licking the middle of his chest, causing him to let out a small moan.

Courtney pulled Noah closer to her, "I want your love and I want your revenge **[2]**," whispered the CIT as she got focused on his sweatervest. The know-it-all got had a way into touching her butt, but instead, he slapped it, causing her to scream lightly.

**-From Outside-**

Owen leaned his ear in closer after hearing Courtney's light screech, "Oooh hubba hubba they're dropping it like it's hot!"

"And they're taking it like hoes!" Cody smiled, high fiving the lovable oaf, grinning as they both leaned their ears closer into the closet door

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at the two with an awkward face, "Pervs." He continued walking as Owen and Cody ignored the Hispanic antagonist, who was looking for ant girl to talk to since he was too bored for words.

**-In Closet-**

Four minutes down, three to do. After a steamy makeout session and tearing off shirts, Courtney was up in Noah's 'grill' at this time. She grinded herself against him more, having Noah on the other hand take the pleasure.

The CIT unhooked her bra, chuckling seductively as Noah's eyes gave a sign of worry and fear. They continued to make out ferociously, chests against chests. Courtney and Noah were sweating for the past few minutes because of the seduction, but it was for Courtney's own good to get Duncan back for what he did with Lindsay.

"Trés jolie, mon conseiller dans la formation **[3].**" Noah murmured as he took a grasp of her 'uptight' butt.

He couldn't control anything anymore, "Nghhh Courtney aghhh." Noah sighed pleasurably, as she kissed his neck roughly. He started panting uncontrollably.

By the time they were actually gonna get 'down,' the door had opened; it was Duncan, who gasped as he saw the result of what the scene was called Revenge. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Noah had ran out the closet, thankfully he didn't have a bulge in his pants or he'd be the laughing stock of the party when it just started. Courtney on the other hand snapped at Duncan.

"And that is for going behind my back like that!" She smirked as he put his hands on the sides of his head

Duncan screamed, "!"

Everybody had stopped what they were doing and glanced over to Season 2's winner, who was too embarrassed for words.

**A/N: Another chapter down! Oh yeah! I think I made Noah too OOC, but then got to the point where he was so sensitive and all that he felt surprised on why she was doing all of this to him aha xD**

**Sweet, sweet revenge. I like it. How about you? ;)**

**[1]- "Merci beaucoup, je t'aime" means "Thank you, I love you"**

**[2]- "I want your love and I want your revenge" is from Lady Gaga's song "Bad Romance"- Damn, I'm making a lot of Lady Gaga references in this fanfiction lmfao**

**[3]- "Trés jolie, mon conseiller dans la formation" means "Very pretty, my counselor in training." in French**

**Yes, I speak French. It's not fluent, but I'm heading into my third year of it in August. I don't wanna take it in college so I suggest you take four years of foreign language at school, young ones ;)**

**And remember forum, don't bash, flame or write bad comments. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all or our Legend Bill is gonna do your mom =3**

**I, Gabby, am a RWJ Fan, and I approve this message!**

**Hmm.. how about GwenxTyler? ;)**

**Happy reviewing! :D**


	15. GwenxTyler Lucky

**Yay for late night typing! So before I could frolic around the Internet, I decided to write the GwenxTyler chapter at.. a little past midnight! Whee! By the way, I'm Central Daylight Time so hopefully that's not too late for a fifteen going on sixteen year old haha.**

**So the thing is that Gwen and Tyler both have soulmates (Trent and Lindsay) and however the story is, that's how it'll stay. No more spoilers, I swear to God lmao. **

**I'll try not to have them go too far in the chapter because I did TONS of TDI roleplaying today, that I feel it's my addiction haha! Really, I LOVE roleplaying TDI! It's amazing I tell you! C:**

**Btw, thanks for all of those reviews with Courtney's revenge and all. I had no problem dealing with that at all. Maybe I should do it again with another pairing; I was thinking GeoffxBridgette because you know, they've had relationship problems too from the Aftermaths II and III. **

**Eh, let's just get the hell on this story before I change my mind**

**GwenxTyler- Lucky**

Trent comes walking out with a wheel that consisted of every person at the party, he smiled as he showed it to everybody.

"I introduce you to the 'Wheel of Love' made by yours truly." Trent pointed his thumb to himself. He finished, "Here I have the boys' wheel and the girls' wheel. When I spin the wheel of love, it'll stop on any guy and girl, and that's who'll be in the dark closet, with about 9% of light." He chuckled at the fact that he still had a bit of 9 OCD in him.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, "Umm excuse me, Todd. What if you like don't know rather it's on one person or another because I always get confused on which goes in the closet?"

Trent perked up, "Hmm.. good question. I guess we can spin it again." He ignored the thought of how she gave him the wrong name.

"Now let's get this wheel of love started!" Trent cheerfully said as he spun the guys' wheel.

It didn't take until about ten seconds to find its victim.

"Tyler and.." Trent spinned the girls' wheel, waiting for the result. Once given, he frowned, gasping from what he did not believe.

"Gwen?" He frowned until she ran up to him.

She grasped onto his shoulders, "Trent, it's just a game. There's no need to worry. It's not like I'm gonna hook up with him right then and there when I have the most amazing guy I've laid my eyes on."

Trent smiled while others cooed. Duncan on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"That made me feel one hundred percent better." He said kissing her hand, causing her to giggle.

Gwen waved, "I'll see you in seven minutes, okay?"

As Trent nodded, he set the timer for seven minutes. Again, and always, Owen and Cody had leaned their ears to the closet door. What pervs!

Courtney saw the duo next to the closet door again and got mad, "Why do you keep doing THAT?" She questioned as the two flinched from her screaming. Both ignored her as they cracked up laughing awaiting the sexy noises until..

"TYLER? HAS ANYONE SEEN TAYLOR?" Lindsay screamed from the top of her lungs after she had to use the bathroom. The strand of toilet paper was stuck to her boot made it obvious as well.

**-In Closet-**

"Hmm.. dark. Hey where are you?" Gwen questioned, whose hands were touching all over the walls, looking for Tyler as he struggled.

Tyler was stepping around, looking at the ground, "I-I dunno. Let's just hope we can survive in this closet for the next-" He tripped on Trent's guitar that made he fall on top of Gwen.

"Ow! That-" The talentless jock paused as he felt himself on top of Gwen. He finished off "I found you.."

Gwen's cheeks turned immense red as Tyler was on top after he made a clumsy move. As he felt around her body, he made sure it was Gwen and not something else that may be who he thought it was.

"Tyler.. You're touching my boobs." Gwen complimented, as Tyler's face flushed, taking his hands off of her perky breasts.

He looked into her eyes, "You know, Trent's a lucky guy and I really wish I could be that lucky guy for the next five minutes." Tyler chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, lightly smiling.

Gwen smiled, pinching his cheek, "At least Trent knows this is a game and not a commitment. I-I mean we can try this."

As soon as Gwen told them that, both were lost in each others' eyes. Clueless for words, they leaned in kissing romantically with Tyler still on top from the incident. Gwen, on the other hand, kissed softly, but passionately. She grabbed locks of his medium brown hair, blushing madly from the kisses he gave her. Yes, Tyler is actually one of those amazing kissers girls' can't tear their lips away from.

Tyler felt himself shiver when he felt her tongue licking onto his lips; he opened his mouth slowly, caressing her cheek with his sizable hand. Both felt complete bliss at this time, kissing more roughly every second. As the kissing turned into a total makeout session, Gwen soon leaned up, having Tyler against a wall until he hit his head onto the wall due to his clumsiness

"Ow!" He rubbed where he hurt his head, smiling at the lovestruck goth. Soon enough, lips met. Gwen, who was on Tyler's lap, felt herself getting excited from all of what was going on inside a closet; so did Tyler.

Tyler had to do something for this makeout session to heat up. Pulling away from her lips, he kissed between her jawline and neck area countless times, constantly 'making out' with her jawline, causing Gwen to giggle from all of the delight. Soon, Tyler pulled her close enough to get more into the session. Both flushed, feeling themselves heat up as Tyler caresses her lower back. As he went for her chest, Gwen broke away from where he was kissing.

"I would go on with you, but since we both have a significant other, we can't go on," Gwen had her hands onto his shoulders, "But I have to admit, Lindsay is so lucky to have a guy like you, who actually is an amazing kisser."

The goth flushed, thinking on if Trent kissed like that. She chuckled at the thought.

Tyler nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I did go a bit too far on ya. I feel sorry."

Gwen looked at him, "If you need to apologize, I accept your apology. So this is what it's like to kiss your friend who's already in a relationship."

"Guess so, but we gotta get going. It's been seven minutes." Tyler looked at his stopwatch as he heard it quietly beep. Before the doors had opened, he smiled, getting up.

He offered her a hand, "Does anybody need a hand?" He smiled cutely as she grabbed onto his hand.

**-From Outside-**

Gwen looked at Tyler, hugging him lightly. "I'll see you sometime later, okay?" She gave a friendly peck on his cheek, walking out as the closet door had opened by Trent.

"So how'd it go?" Trent smiled as he grabbed Gwen's hand

She blushed pink from Trent making a move onto holding her pale hand, "Okay.. I guess." She let out a chuckle as she went of with him with everybody else

"Let's get the next two in the closet, then we can talk about whatever," he flashed a really bright smile, that made Gwen smile even wider.

**A/N: So I wrote this late at night and posted this when I woke up this morning. I'm so lazy at the moment that I'm CONSTANTLY making typos and having to backspace and re-write it until I don't see an error on my words :/**

**But on the bright side, Yay for GwenxTyler! It's an awesome pairing, I know ;D**

**The title refers to how lucky Trent and Lindsay are to have respective and loving significant others and such blah blah blah.. I know the title makes no god damn sense at all :C**

**I didn't wanna heat up the romance and affection JUST YET. Becuase in fact they ARE both taken in this fanfic (As in having a boyfriend/girlfriend). Anywho, I like all 4 pairings (GwenxTrent, TylerxLindsay, GwenxTyler, TrentxLindsay) c;**

**And we do gotta admit that Tyler is one clumsy jock and that's why I love him :)**

**And remember kiddles, no bashing, flaming or bad comments or legend Bill here is gonna rig your most prized possession :)**

**Hmm.. next pairing, you guys choose!**

**Best one gets to be the next chapter :D**

**Happy reviewing/suggesting! :D**


End file.
